Otherworldly
by faaaaaay
Summary: She fell from the sky and into their lives.
1. prologue

**Hello...**

 **Trying out something new here other than reading :D**

 **My first ever** **fanfiction and its a crossover. (oh boy)**

 **I apologize for any mistakes in advance as english is not my first language so bear with me, yeah.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA.**

xxx

"Let go of me!"

 _That voice._

"Don't touch her!"

 _It sounds familiar._

"What are you doing?!"

 _She has heard it before._

"Please..don't.."

 _She knows him._

"No.."

 _But where?_

"NO!"

 _He sounds like.._

"SAKURA CHAAN!"

Home.

Naruto!

xxx

Emerald orbs were shot open and that was when she realized that she was falling.

Shit.

She coated her entire self with chakra just seconds before she hit the ground.

No matter how much protection she barely created, she was still knocked out for a few seconds.

The screams of terror brought her back to her full senses and she saw the cause of it.

A giant chunk of land was coming towards what seemed to be an arena that she fell into.

Getting up from the small crater her impact made, she pushed chakra to her legs and Body Flickered towards it.

With the weight and density, it was falling thrice as fast as she did.

Meeting it in the middle, she pulled her hand back and punched it with the right amount of chakra for it to break into millions of smaller pieces of debris.

When she landed back down to the ground everyone was silent.

Her short pink hair blew softly against the wind and forest green eyes were taking in their surroundings.

A boy with dark green hair was on the ground a few meters from where she was and he was looking at her with worry.

She took a few steps forward to help him up before she was hit with the worst chakra exhaustion she ever felt. Suddenly the world around her was spinning and her knees gave out.

But before she kissed the floor again, a pair of arms were there to catch her.

Then last thing she noticed was how can someone be so cold and warm at the same time.

xxx

 **So? How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. I

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the long wait..work is a biatch sometimes XD**

 **Thanks for all the lovely reviews, follows and favorites. Each and every one of them means a lot to me. T~T**

 **Well I brought along the official first chapter of this story.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA.**

xxx

When the dust had settled and everything came to a temporary halt, that was when he saw her swaying.

Without thinking, his body moved on its own and within the next minute he was there to catch her.

He expected her to be lighter but the muscles Todoroki felt underneath her tattered clothes were enough answers for that.

Todoroki gently lowered her down, acting as if she didn't just demolish a boulder with a single hit. His heterochrometic eyes slowly drank in her features.

Long, thick lashes that were curled at the end touched delicate high cheeckbones as her eyes fluttered shut. Her small buttoned nose scrunched up in discomfort. A whimper escaped her pouty plump lips when he shifted and her porcelain skin was smooth to touch.

What intrigued him the most was not the odd coloring of her hair - he wouldn't judge considering his own dual colored locks - but the violet rhombus tattoo centered on her wide forehead.

She looked just like a doll that was built to fight.

"T-Todoroki san."

At the sound of his name, the spell was broken and he saw Midoriya limping towards them.

"Are you alright?"

When another whimper came from the female in his arms, he answered.

"No."

Just like that all hell broke loose once more.

"EVACUATE THROUGH THE EXIT NEAREST TO YOU! THE PRO HEROES WILL GUIDE YOU!"

Present Mic's voice was drowned out by all panic going on.

"Midoriya san, what.." He hesitated. "What should we do?"

The green haired boy looked at the pinkette before turning back to Todoroki.

"Lets go find Aizawa Sensei."

xxx

"What the-"

The teachers and staff of UA were watching the matches from their lounge when it happened.

It was a little after Midoriya's passionate speech and in the midst of Todoroki being engulfed in large flames that they were blown apart by an unknown force.

The screen went blank but the sound was still going on.

The piercing screams they heard were enough to make them tense up.

"Did someone decide to attack us?" A blond asked from infront of the sofa he just got up from. The yellow pinstripe suit was baggy on his form.

"In broad daylight and on live television?" The man next to him answered. "I highly doubt it."

"Then what was that?"

 _"EVACUATE THROUGH THE EXIT NEAREST TO YOU! THE PRO HEROES WILL GUIDE YOU!"_

"Looks like we're about to find out." His eyes bled from black to red.

xxx

 _'Fortunately, there were no casualties but the number of people inj-'_

A sigh escaped the lips of the person putting the remote down. He turned to the other participant in the room. He was laying on the bed opposite of his but Midoriya knew he was still awake.

The green haired boy stared at the bandages on his arms as he recalled the event that happend yesterday.

xxx

 _They couldn't find their homeroom teacher. He was probably busy helping with the evacuation. So it was relieve when they spotted Revovery Girl tending to a little boy who must have fallen during the run._

 _"-and make sure he goes to the hospital." They heard her say before she ushered the boy with his mother._

 _Sensing someone approach her, she turned around. Her eyes widen at the sight she saw._

 _Midoriya's arm was purple as it always was after he used his Quirk. The way he leaned more of his weight on one foot also suggest there was something wrong there._

 _Then next to him was Todoroki who was not as injured as the green haired boy was but still looked worse for wear. Half of his shirt was missing due to his fire. In his arms though was a girl she has never seen before._

 _"Who is that?"_

 _"She n-needs help." Izuku stuttered out._

 _"We don't know her. For all we know, she might be a villain."_

 _"But she helped save thousands of people from being crushed."_

 _She looked at Shouto who answered._

 _The girl was as white as a sheet and her breathing was laboured. Sweat covered her entire form but she shivered slightly despite the fact that the sun was up at its highest point._

 _She looked much worse compared to the two teens._

 _"Fine. Come with me."_

xxx

That was how they were brought to the nurse's office. She treated their wounds with a kiss but was put on bed rest for the next few days.

As for the girl...

Midoriya looked to his right where there was an empty bed.

Todoroki was asked to put her on the bed next to his but when they woke up, she was long gone.

"Todoroki san, what do you think she was?"

He was met with silence for a few minutes that Izuku thought that he may have fallen asleep.

"I mean she must've not been a human. She survived a fall from that height! Then again it could be her Quirk. What Quirk do you think she had. Did you see the way she-"

Todoroki turned to the side to get some shut eye but everytime he did, the mysterious girl would always appear.

Midoriya seems to be quiet after some time.

"She was breathtaking though."

He couldn't agree more.

xxx

"She is in stable condition." The small nurse of UA explained to the two men in front of her.

They were in a room isolated from the rest of the school. Underground to be precise. It was for special cases such as this.

"She looked like she went through hell with all her injuries. No wonder she collapsed."

"I see." The one with the blond hair said.

"She caused us a lot of problem here."

"She did." The other one sighed, running a hand through his black locks.

"And now the police are on her tail. If she wasn't wounded," She shook her head "They would've dragged her into interrogation."

All three of them looked at the girl's right wrist which was connected to a pair of handcuffs on the bed rail to prevent her from escaping.

"She's a danger to Musutafu. She destroyed that rock as if it was nothing."

"I have a similar Quirk to hers," The lanky blond retorted. "But the police don't go breathing down my neck for it."

"That's because you're the Symbol of Peace." Black eyes pierced blue shadowed ones.

"While she is an anomaly, a foreign body that just _dropped_ into a society where people are afraid of the unknown."

xxx

 **Phew.**

 **Hope that wasn't too rushed for you guys.** **(I thought it was...)**

 **Also I tend to make the characters OOC. I'm sorry if I did. I tried my best** **not to.**

 **So? How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Costructive criticisms are welcome. To help me improve, yeah. :D**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. II

**Hello lovely readers!**

 **Welcome back to my story.**

 **I apologize for the long wait.**

 **I'm glad you guys enjoyed it thus far.**

 **For all the reviews, follows and favorites, keep 'em coming! They're what I eat for breakfast XD**

 **Enjoy~**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA.**

xxx

The sound of her footsteps echoed throughout the mostly empty hallways. She skipped towards the end of the corridor while humming a song she had heard recently.

Stopping in front of the designated door, she checked the bag she has in hand. After making sure that everything was there, she took a deep breath and slid it open.

xxx

Hearing the door open, Izuku instantly shot up.

"Good afternoon Deku kun! Todoroki kun!"

Shouto turned to the newcomer and gave a small nod of his head.

"Greetings Uraraka san."

She smiled brightly at him and looked Izuku in the eyes.

"I hope I'm not intruding."

"Of course not." Todoroki said as he turned the next page of his book.

"That's good then." She lifted her right hand that had the pink tote bag. "'Cause I brought you both lunch."

The green haired boy blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Thank you Uraraka san."

"No problem!"

She grabbed a chair and dragged it towards Midoriya's bed. Putting the bag down on the table, she pulled out two plain bento boxes and a stack of papers.

"Homework from the past few days." She said as she handed them their food.

As soon as she sat down, both boys began to eat.

"Thanks for the food!"

xxx

The next half an hour was spent catching up on what the two rising heroes missed.

It was all light hearted conversations until Uraraka brought up their next topic.

"About Iida san's brother..."

They all were quiet. It was on the news alongside what happened to UA.

Pro Hero Ingenium was found in an alley beaten beyond recognition by a Villian.

Iida left the moment his mother called.

"How is he coping?" The question surprised them both as it came from Todoroki.

"Better than you think..but I can tell that he's just putting up a front." Uraraka answered.

"Well lets set up a date so we can hang out with him instead!" Midoriya said.

"That's a great idea. Todoroki san when are you free?"

"Are you sure you want me to come along?"

"Why not? We're all friends right?" The green haired boy tilted his head.

 _Friends._

A small smile made its way across Shouto's face.

"Yeah..we are."

They continued talking, pushing the thoughts of a pink haired girl to the back of their minds.

xxx

 _Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep. Bee-_

The blare of the alarm was cut off by an arm connected to the lump on the bed.

Pushing the comforter away, he slowly sat up. Grabbing the glasses on the nightstand, he placed them on the bridge of his nose as he made his way towards the bathroom.

Stopping in front of the mirror, he stared at his reflection.

He looked like shit.

Also felt like one.

The dark circles underneath his eyes were more pronounced from restless nights. Eventhough his physique maintained, the hallow of his cheecks were deeper indicating that he wasn't eating much either.

His hair was dull, matted and it smelled just like it looked.

Fresh tears made their way down his face as he clutched the sink until knuckles turned white.

His knees buckled, unable to hold his weight any longer so he slumped to the floor. His forehead touched the cold tiles as he cried.

"Nii san."

xxx

"You two are fit to go."

"Alright!" Izuku beamed.

"But you need to take it easy. I don't want to see either of your faces back here again so soon."

"I promise you won't Recovery Girl."

The small nurse gave a pointed look to Todoroki.

"Same here." He said quietly.

She smiled.

"I'll let Aizawa know that you both are going to start attending your classes today."

The both of them bowed.

"Thank you!"

"Thank you."

xxx

He heard the chatters before he even stepped into the classroom. There was only one reason for his classmates to be this noisy so early in the morning.

That shitty nerd was back and probably the half-and-half bastard as well.

His scowl deepen when he slid the door open and his theory was proven right.

There on his seat was the bane of his existence covered in bandages. His smile so bright that he might go blind if he stared any longer. His laugh sounded like tinkling bells that made his ears hurt. Green curls bounced around as he turned to face him.

"K-kacchan."

When did he move? He swore that he was going towards his seat.

Looking down at the shitty nerd, he saw his Adam's apple bobbed.

"Thanks a lot. If it weren't for you, we could've finished the sports festival and _I_ could've won."

His head hung low and he was playing with the bandages on his arm.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"Hey!" Ochako jumped down from her perch on Izuku's desk. "You shouldn't go around blaming people for things that they didn't even do!"

"I agree with Uraraka chan." Asui said.

"Yeah!" Mina shouted.

"Tch." He turned and walked to his seat.

"Don't listen to him Deku kun."

He froze and tightened his fists.

That was not what he intended to say. His 'get well soon' came out differently.

Who cared anyway?

'Definitely not me.' Bakugou thought.

He looked towards the -now smiling- face of his ex childhood friend one more time.

So what was this feeling in the pit of his stomach?

xxx

"Alright settle down kiddies."

Aizawa waited for all the teens to sit down before he started talking again.

"Alright I have two things to tell you this morning. First things first, I would like to welcome back Todoroki and Midoriya."

The green haired boy laughed nervously as most heads turned towards him and Todoroki while the latter just gave a small nod.

"And I hope you two got enough rest."

"Why is that?" Midoriya asked.

"That brings us to the second thing. We are going to pick up where we left off at the Sports Festival."

The students began to talk excitedly with each other.

"That means for those w-"

 **Bam!**

"I hope you have a good reason for interupting." Aizawa turned his black orbs towards the large figure that just entered.

His yellow pinstripe suit was an eyesore and it was not helping the headache that he has nor the news that just came out from his mouth.

"She's awake."

xxx

 **How do you think they will react in the next chapter? How do you think Sakura's gonna react? I'm excited (I hope you guys are as well!)**

 **I'll try to update a lot sooner.**

 **For now..h** **ow was it?**

 **Good? Bad? Do let me know! :D**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. III

**Hello wonderful people. Welcome back to my story.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me on this one.**

 **S** **it back, relax and have fun reading this chapter!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA.**

xxx

She was drifting in and out of consciousness for a while now. How long exactly, she didn't know. It could be days, months, years even or maybe it has just been a few hours.

Sometimes she feels as if she was floating. Going aimlessly before she was once again sucked into a void of pitch black nothingness.

When she came to once again, she knew this was it. She was truly aware this time. Well her mind was. Her other senses has yet to come and her body parts felt like lead.

She tried to focus more on her surroundings. The sound of beeping monitors and the smell of antiseptic gave her the conclusion that she was in a sterile room of a hospital. Though the lack of noise beyond her door must mean that she was secluded.

Her fingers twitced at that and she was relieved that she can finally turn her head a bit.

Her eyelids lifted slowly to reveal green orbs but she regreted it instantly as the bright light of the room caused her to close them once more. She let them adjust for a bit before opening her eyes again.

Her suspicions were true and she was indeed in a hospital room.

Once the pink haired girl had full control of her body parts, she made a move to get up. When she tried to raise her arms, she noticed that her right one was prevented.

Looking down she saw that she was chained to her bed.

Then the weight of what happened before she was knocked out came crashing down on her.

The wind on her back as she plummeted to the ground.

The screams and shouts around her when she punched the boulder.

The boy she saw before her vision faded.

She was starting to panic.

'Keep it together Sakura!' She thought to herself.

The pinkette took a deep breath, held it for a second and let it all out. She repeated this a few more times until she felt completely calm.

Only then did she assess her condition.

The shackles were probably made to restrict her chakra - wait a minute. Her chakra was still accessible, flowing strongly within her.

So what was the point of chaining _only_ her right hand when they know that she could get out in less than a second.

She didn't have time to think of any posibilities as the door slid open and a small woman came in. Trailing behind her was a thin man with clothes far too big for him.

Their chakra levels were that of civilians.

That explains why they thought a piece of metal could stop her. Then again, she did demonstrate her strength so why did they still believe it would?

Some things just don't add up.

xxx

"You didn't have to follow me here," She turned to face her companion. "Toshinori."

Said man rubbed the back of his neck.

"I wanted to."

The nurse just sighed as she slid the door open to the room containing the mysterious girl.

Writing down the date and time today, Chiyo was about to jot down the statistics of the girl when she saw movement out of the corner of her eyes.

Turning to the bed, the pinkette that was previously laying down is currently in a half sitting position.

None of them said anything for a full whole minute. They both stared at each other - one gaze calculating and the other cautious.

Then slowly, the pinkette lifted her left hand.

"Do not move." The small nurse commanded.

"I was just gonna say 'hi'."

"All might!"

The thin blond jumped a little.

"Y-yes?"

Without breaking eye contact with the girl, she said.

"Go get Eraserhead."

xxx

He ran as fast as he could.

Class 1-A was located on the top floor and he cursed more than once to whoever thought it was a good idea to make a high school this big.

When he reached the door, he stopped to catch his breath. Before opening it, he breathed in deeply and changed into his muscular form.

 **B** **am!**

He winced internally. He didn't mean to put in that much force.

The black haired man a few feet away from him sighed as he turned to him.

"I hope you have a good reason for interupting."

"She's awake." He said, letting go of the breath he was holding.

xxx

"You idiot!"

The blond flinched at his tone as they both ran.

"You couldn't have waited for me to go outside to talk?!"

"I-"

"You know that she is to be kept a secret until further notice but you just had to open your big mouth in front of twenty curious little beings that don't know where to and not to stick their noses in and - ARGH!"

Yagi just kept quiet and let Aizawa rant. It was his fault anyways so he could bare with his lecture.

He just hope that he wouldn't be half deaf by the time he was finished.

xxx

"Alright girly, I'm going to check up on you to make sure nothing is wrong."

Sakura tilted her head to the side. So this woman was a medic. She gave a small nod and laid down.

The nurse began the check up and by the time she scribbled down the last numbers, the door slid open. A black haired man - that looked like he did not get enough sleep - entered first followed by the blond from earlier.

"Took you long enough." She said.

Sleepy guy grunted.

"I had to find someone to watch over the kids."

"Did you call the police?"

The pink haired girl tensed up. She was going to get interrogated.

"Yeah. They said that they're on their way."

"Good."

The small woman turned her attention back to the pinkette.

"Now girly, behave and wait until the police arrive. You do know what predicament you are in right?"

The pink haired girl narrowed her eyes but answered nonetheless.

"Yes."

"Excellent. So I need to get back to the nurse's office." She put her hands behind her back and walked towards the door.

She stopped at the entrance.

"All Might. Eraserhead. Watch over her until the inspectors arrive."

"So you called me here to bab-" His sentenced was cut off by the door slamming shut and the old woman's cackling laughter.

"I get a feeling that she does that often." The pinkette snickered.

Sleepy guy (or Eraserhead) pinched the bridge of his nose.

Then Sakura asked the question that has been bugging her mind.

"So why do they call you Eraserhead, when your head is clearly not an eraser?"

This was going to be a long wait.

xxx

 **Sakura reacted fairly well in this situation..too well..**

 **What do you think is going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter :D**

 **Reviews keep me alive XD**

 **H** **ow was it? Good? Bad? Do let me know!**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. IV

**Hello lovelies! I'm back!**

 **Thank you for all the favorite, follows and reviews! Keep 'em coming pretty please! =3=**

 **I'm sorry for not updating this sooner. Serving people on the air is much more tiring than it looks like XD**

 **Well I hope you lovely people enjoy this chapter!**

 **Have a nice day, yeah!**

 **Enjoy** **~**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA.**

xxx

Uraraka touched her chair with all five fingers to make it float. Grabbing it before it got any higher, she brought the chair along with her to Midoriya's table. She made sure that she didn't hit anyone's head with her chair on the way there.

Releasing the chair from her Quirk, Uraraka dragged it next to Tsuyu who was just about to sit.

After their homeroom teacher left in a hurry, Midnight was called in to replace him. She told them that they could do whatever they wanted provided that they keep the noise to a minimum.

Which was why Uraraka and Tsuyu decided to gather around Midoriya's table.

"So," The brunette started, "Who do you guys think it was?"

"A student got hurt maybe." Tsuyu answered.

Uraraka blew a strand of hair away from her face and grinned mischeavously, "I bet a thousand yen that Aizawa sensei just wanted to escape teaching."

Tsuyu snickered, "He would've just slept right there and then if he didn't want to deal with us."

Both Uraraka and Midoriya laughed.

"True."

"What do you guys want to do after school today?" Uraraka said.

"Actually," Midoriya looked at them both, "Do you guys wanna hangout with Iida san? Go to the mall or something. Anything to get his mind off..."

They all looked towards Iida who was staring into the empty space in front of him.

Uraraka smiled softly, "Of course."

"Great!" Midoriya beamed and turned around, "Todoroki san."

The dual haired boy looked up from the equation that he was solving to look at Midoriya.

"Yes?"

"Wanna hangout with us after school?"

He blinked a few times before answering, "Yes."

"Meet us at the gates later." Midoriya said before turning back.

"You girls okay with Todoroki san tagging along right?"

Uraraka giggled and locked eyes with a smiling Tsuyu, "The more the merrier."

"Its settled then."

The three of them made plans for later, and as they thought of where to go, Midoriya had a feeling that this was going to be a start of a routine.

xxx

The girl was an enigma.

The fact that she didn't recognize either of them could only mean one of two things ; she was plain ignorant to the world or that she's not from around here. Most probably the latter.

However her japanese was very fluent - albeit with a very unusual dialect - so she definitely didn't come from another country. Still even if she wasn't from this part of Japan, she should at least know of All Might.

He opened his eyes to look at the girl who was busy chatting away with the blond.

Maybe she came from a very sheltered life where she was hidden from everything and anyone remotely dangerous.

Then again even now as she was talking animatedly with Toshinori, Aizawa could see how her eyes would flicker around the room every now and then. While her posture is relaxed, her muscles were tense as if ready to strike when necessary.

A protected girl shouldn't be this _aware_. Unless she wasn't...

So in the past half an hour he sat here, he didn't solve anything and questions just keep stacking up.

xxx

"Hey All Might san." Sakura said after a beat of silence.

"What is it young Haruno?"

Sakura cringed, "I told you, I'm not that young so just Haruno is fine."

After introducing herself to them, Sakura found herself talking to the one called All Might. Eraserhead looked pissed about the eraser-head thing so he opt to give her a cold shoulder and brood at a corner of the room.

Careful of what she said, just in case she was in enemy territory, she started a conversation in hopes of getting enough information to get back home.

 _Home._

That was another thing that was bothering her ever since she woke up. There was this throbbing at the back of her head everytime she tried to remember anything before her fall.

What happened to her?

"Well if you were my age, it seems that everyone is young."

Sakura raised both her eyebrows, "Well from what I see, you don't look _that_ old."

"I'm older than you think."

"What?" She scoffed, "You're kidding..right?"

"I don't know," He winked, "You tell me."

Sakura groaned, "Nope. We are not doing the 'guess my age' game."

Toshinori laughed, "Alright then, we won't."

"Good."

"What were you going to say again?"

Sakura tapped her chin with her free hand, "Oh right! Are the umeboshi here any good?"

Toshinori chuckled, "I know a place that serves the best in town."

He glanced at his wrist watch. The inspectors should arrive any minute now.

When he looked back to her, she had schooled her features and was facing the door. Just moments later, it slid open to allow two men to enter. Weird.

"Good morning All Might, Eraserhead," The shorter one gave them each a nod, "I'm Officer Kato Yusei and this is my partner, Officer Nakamura Ryo."

"Good morning Kato san," Aizawa finally said, "That's our queue All Might."

"Yes it is," Toshinori got up and went towards the door, "Stay safe Haruno chan."

"Thanks for keeping me company." She smiled.

He gave a smile of his own before leaning down to whisper something in Kato's ear.

The short man nodded and Toshinori proceeded to go out, followed by Aizawa, who didn't even glance at Sakura.

As the door closed, Sakura could still feel their chakra signatures situated near the door.

She turned her eyes to her new wards.

Kato was a petite man with wild ginger hair and golden eyes which had slitted pupils. Even with his mouth closed, Sakura could still see his unaturally long and sharp canines. His nails.. _claws_..were painted a deep black. He wore a simple white buttoned down shirt that was pressed clean tucked into black slacks.

Behind him stood his taller colleague. He wore a white v-neck shirt with navy slacks. His black undercut hair was slicked back. Eventhough his eyes were obscured by black sunglasses, she could still feel his gaze on her.

One look from the shorter male, Nakamura instantly pulled the chair - the one that Aizawa occupied - near Sakura's bed so that Kato could sit. He himself remained standing behind the ginger.

Kato pulled out a notepad, a pen and a tape recorder from the bag he brought along. He put the recorder on the bedside table and prepared his writing material. All the while Nakamura just stood there silently.

Sakura's headache was getting worse by the second. She was tempted to soothe it with her healing chakra but that would just draw unnecessary attention. Ignoring it for now would be the best option.

"So," Kato began, "You know how this goes kid."

Sakura was mesmerized by the rows of sharp teeth as he spoke. Giving him a slow nod, he continued.

"Just answer honestly, that's all we want."

"Okay."

"Good."

Kato's finger hovered over the start button on the recorder. His golden eyes glinted in the dim room as he looked at her.

"Ready kid?"

Sakura closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it all out. When she opened her eyes again, all the emotions were wiped out leaving behind a blank canvas.

"Yes."

 **Click.**

"Then lets begin."

xxx

 **So I introduced some OCs in this chapter. Do you guys have any idea on what their Quirks may be?**

 **I hope that it wasn't too rushed.**

 **I'll try to update a lot sooner** **this time.**

 **How was the chapter btw?**

 **Good? Bad? Do let me know! :D**

 **'Til next time.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
